le psychopathe et le fantôme
by Akuroku52
Summary: une histoire qui date de vieux qui va unir deux couples   Vanitas était vu comme une malediction et le village trouve la merveilleuse excuse de ses rêve pour l'interner...  Van/ven et un akuroku A MA PITITE AXY-GRY :3
1. Arrêté pour imagination débordante !

**Titre d'origine** : L'hôpital psychiatrique et le fantôme du petit cavalier

**Auteur **: moi ^^ inspirée par une pièce de théâtre du mai scène de chez moi (le diable au corps)

**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix :3 **

**Pairing**** : Van/Ven principalement **

**Rating** : M (pour violence), probablement vocabulaire vulgaire et quelques scènes choquantes…)

**Note** :

**Dédicacée à Axy-Gry ^^ (encore : 3) **

…

**Chapitre 1 : arrêté pour imagination débordante !**

Dans une petite ville au nord de Bayside, vivait un jeune garçon. Il était âgé de 23 ans et vivait seul depuis la mort de sa mère, ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres et ses yeux jaunes était le signe de la folie chez les habitant du village de Cheyfille (les noms de merde quoi ). Chaque jours il était victime de moqueries et railleries en tout genre, du monstre au suppôt de Satan, du mec qui fout rien de sa vie au déchet de la société, du fouilleur de poubelle au tueur de vaches…car comme vous l'avez deviné ou non, il était relativement pauvre. Les habitants ayant peur (ou étant cons qui sais ?) ne voulaient pas de lui pour travailler. Il fouillait les poubelles ou volais du bétail pour se nourrir. Le pire, c'était son nom _Vanitas_…

Le nom de son défunt père, le tueur, l'assassin, « l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges du démon » cet homme avait tué tout un village par vengeance apportant peur et désolation. Vanitas admirait tout de même son père, brûlé sur un vulgaire buché ou sa chaire s'arrachait à chaque passage d'une flamme, son bourreau en pleur, car il était son meilleur ami…un homme grand et avec d'imposants cheveux rouges sang…ses yeux bleus trahissant sa peine pour ce meurtrier qu'il adorait depuis le collège avec qui il a fait les quatre cents coups, avec qui il a conquis le cœur de sa belle, chacun donnant vie quelques années plus tard à une paire de gamins Vanitas JR chez Vanitas le père, et Axel et Réno chez Red. Vanitas et Red sont toujours resté amis et Red a été le premier à réconforter son ami lorsque sa femme est morte tuée, et Vanitas réconforta à son tour Red quand sa femme partit avec un autre…le réconfort rapprocha étrangement les deux amis qui commençaient à prendre des habitudes différente…mais restèrent muet face à leurs enfant en ce qu'il concerne leurs nuits d'absence…

En tout cas cette folle histoire commença, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père, la nuit…

Vanitas ce coucha dans ses draps troué et regarda la photo de son père ou Red le tenait par la hanche…

Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi tu as ce sourire débile sur le visage papa…tu me l'as caché mais je suis sure que entre Oncle Red et toi il y avait plus que de l'amitié…bonne nuit mon papa…

Il versa probablement sa dernière larme, car près de lui était posé un poignard imprégné de sang, sang qui coula par terre formant une petite flaque sous les chaussons de Vanitas. Ses poignets laissant d'énormes coupures profondes, mais il ne grimaça pas. La nuit était fraiche pour lui et un rêve étrange lui vint en tête…

_Pourquoi tu pars hein ? Tu crois que c'est en fuyant l'organisation que tu retrouveras S….a_

_Quesque ça peut te foutre à toi ? t'es toujours collé à D…yx _

_Tu es jaloux R…as ?_

_Non je m'en fou tu fais ce que tu veux, je te rappel qu'on a une mission andouille !_

_Le jeune homme encapuchonné partit loin ce jour-là et l'autre homme pensa qu'il fallait qu'il ce décide à lui dire la vérité_

_Les missions…pff dans quelques jours tout sera fini et toi tu seras plus là…ne crois pas que je ne souffrirai pas, je n'ai peut-être pas de cœur mais mon âme pleura pour toi_

_Ces mots étaient soufflés mais on ne vit pas son visage…_

_Un blanc, un combat, des petits monstres avec des antennes, deux hommes en noirs, l'un cachant l'autre derrière lui, le paysage était étrange, coloré, du rose, des champignons vert à pois et des arbres qui gigotent…il vit un homme plus loin qui les observaient…les cheveux ébènes, les yeux jaunes…_

_Monsieur debout ! Aller on se réveille ! Les champignons à pois ça n'existe pas !_

Si ça existe…j'y étais, il y avait même des monstres noirs avec les yeux jaunes…

Ce sont vos démons Vanitas, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne nous ferez plus aucun mal…

Comment ça ?

On a soigné vos plaies mais vu vos divagations on à préférer vous garder au chaud…

Vanitas bougea les poignet et vit des bracelets en cuir épais d'où sortaient d'épaisses chaines en argent, ses jambes étaient bien attachées et sur son corps maigre, était posé un simple drap fin blanc…

Des infirmières arrivèrent, enlevèrent le drap et lui mis une sorte de veste blanche lui faisant croiser les bras sur son torse et qu'elles attachèrent derrière son dos.

_Une camisole de force ? pensa Vanitas…mais Quesque ?_

JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ENLEVER MOI CE TRUC ! SI JE VOUS DIT QU IL Y AVAIT DES MONSTRES ! LACHEZ MOI, BANDE DE DINGUES ! ILS SONT TOUS FOU ! ILS SONT TOUS MALADE ! ILS VEULENT M'ENFERMER A MOIIII ! AU SECOURS ILS SONT TOUS DECHIRER DE LA TETE LA DEDANS !

Luxord, Laxeus allez-y !

_Il gesticulât balançant ses jambes dans le vide pendant que les deux infirmiers le transportaient dans une chambre blanche._

Vanitas, fermez la ! vous voyez bien que vous avez besoin de soin !

J'AI PAS BESOIN DE SOINS JE VAIS BIEN ! LACHEZ MOI, BANDE DE MAQUAQUES !

Ils ouvrèrent la porte et le balança dedans sans douceur.

Tu resteras avec le fantôme ! au moins tes phrases tiendront la route !

Les deux hommes rirent fort et partirent en lui disant qu'il ne mangera que lorsqu'il sera calmé.

Un fantôme ? et c'est moi le fou hein ?

Non pas tellement

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! MAIS T'ES MALADE TOI !

Oui ! je suis mort !

Hein ? tu rigole là ?

Non, personne me crois ! mais je suis mort il y a sept ans !

Mouai mais bien sûr !

Ooooooh comme tes yeux sont jolis !

…hein…heu…merci

Toi tu n'es pas fou !

Ouai bah va leur dire au groupe de débile dehors !

Ils ne te croiront pas ou du moins ils feront semblant

Et pourquoi ?

Vanitas se leva devant le jeune homme assis le regardant de haut.

Car ici, ils enferment ceux qui sont fou, et ceux qui en savent de trop…

Comment ça ?

Crois-moi, je ne suis pas la preuve morte pour rien !

Mais j'y capte que dalle !

Innocent petit brun

Le jeune homme lui poqua le front du bout de l'index.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas attaché ?

J'ai arrêté de les mordre !

Tu mords ?

Oui tout ce qui passait devant ma bouche…je peux te dire que Laxeus a souffert ! il n'a pas grand-chose dans le froc mais c'était agréable…

C'est pas vrai, ils m'ont enfermé avec un singlé !

Non ne t'inquiète pas je te ferai rien !

Ils étaient debout tous les deux face à face et ce regardèrent intensément…

_Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus de toute ma vie…il ressemble à un ange…comment se fait-il qu'il ait perdu l'esprit ?_

Oh fait ! moi c'est Ventus ! mais là où on en ai tu peux m'appeler Ven !

Euh…moi c'est Vanitas

Le petit blond ce recroquevilla sur lui-même, et le regarda de la peur sur le visage…

Mais de quoi a-t-il peur ? la suite dans le prochain chapitre :3 Alors c'était comment ?


	2. Le médecin fou

**Titre d'origine** : L'hôpital psychiatrique et le fantôme du petit cavalier

**Auteur **: moi ^^ inspirée par une pièce de théâtre du mai scène de chez moi (le diable au corps)

**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix :3 **

**Pairing**** : Van/Ven principalement **

**Rating** : M (pour violence), probablement vocabulaire vulgaire et quelques scènes choquantes…)

**Note** :

**Dédicacée à Axy-Gry ^^ (encore : 3) **

…

**Chapitre 2 : Le médecin fou**

- Van…VANITAS ?

- Bin Ouai ! c'est quoi le problème ?

- OOOOH MON DIEU ! AAAAH ON VA TOUS MOURRRRIIIIRRR !

Le jeune homme se précipita vers la porte de sortie et tapa contre celle-ci hurlant comme si Vanitas allait le tuer…

- OUVREZ MOIIIII !

- QUOI QU EST-CE QUI T ARRIVE HEIN ? LE FANTOME A PEUR ?

- Laxeus calme toi !

- Me calmer ? j'en ai marre de tous les entendre hurler !

- Mais ils sont fous !

La scène aurai pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi…stressante !

Ventus collé à la porte, les deux infirmiers derrière à parler et Vanitas qui avait le regard perdu quelque part sur Ven…qui sais ou…

- Bon gamin tu te calme ! tu es un tueur né ! tu ne dois pas avoir peur du démon ! alors tu vas cesser de cogner sur la porte, tu vas reculer, tu vas te retourner, tu vas regarder le démon dans les yeux…ET TU VA FERMER TA GUEEEEULLE !

- LAXEUS !

- TOI TA GUEULE SI TU VEUX PAS MA BITE ENTRE TES CUISSES !

- …

BAFFFF ! …et puis plus un bruit….

- Désolé

- T'es calmé la ?

- Ouai…

- Ça tiens toujours ta proposition ?

- Ouai

- OK viens

- ET C'EST NOUS LES MABOULES ? BANDE DE PORCS !

La porte s'ouvrit et Laxeus apparut visiblement énervé…il s'approcha de Vanitas et leva le poing en l'air, quand il s'apprêta à le frapper, il se mis à hurler.

- WOUUUAAAHH ! LUXORD ENLEVE MOI ÇA DE LA !

En effet, Ventus avait sauté sur lui la mâchoire bloquée sur les fesses de Laxeus qui tourna en rond pour l'attraper. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le secoua.

- QU ESCE QU IL TE PREND HEIN ? QU EST-CE QUE TU VEUX LE PETIT PRINCE ?

- LAXEUS LACHE LE TU VA LE TUER !

- LACHE LE GROS CON !

Vanitas sauta sur Laxeus et mordit son énorme main ou il tenait une poignée de cheveux du petit blond. Luxord attrapa Vanitas par derrière (pour le calmer cela va de soit bande de pervers : 3) et le tira en arrière, très fort…

- ARRETE DE LE TIRER GUIGNOL ! IL M ARRACHE LA MAIN !

- LACHE LE ! DEMON !

Luxord lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez tellement fort qu'il tomba dans les pommes…

_C'est comme dans un rêve…je le vois marcher dans cette fichue ruelle…il part…il m'abandonne…j'ai jamais pu lui dire mais il faut dire que R..as ne m'a jamais vraiment regarder comme j'aurai aimé qu'il le fasse …_

_Le grand homme marcha tête baissé vers un trou noir ténébreux…ce grattant l'arrière de la tête comme le faisait…_

- Axel ? je l'avais oublié lui !

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et le nez douloureux…il se retourna et vi allongé au sol le pauvre petit blond qui l'avait sauvé (en quelque sorte…) mais quand il s'approcha il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange…ses cheveux étaient trop long et la personne était trop grande et paraissais trop vieux comparer au petit blond. L'homme fût secoué de soubresauts violents et émis un rire effrayant.

- Héhéhé Héhéhé…tous les jours je fais pareil…me lever (il se leva, ses cheveux glissant au sol), m'appuyer au sol (ce qu'il fit)…je prends mes cachets, je mange et je mange et je mange encore mais y a jamais rien dans mon ventre, jamais jamais JAMAIS ! et puis la douche, et encore une frotter frotter encore et encore, je suis sal tellement sal…il est sal Vexen…tu es sal très sal !

Il gesticula faisant onduler ses hanches tout en se tenant la tête avec ses mains frottant ses longs cheveux faisant tourner sa tête…

- gniiii méchant Vexen ! vilain tu n'aurai pas dû les tuer noooon jamais ! tu n'aurai jamais dû le tuer lui aussi ! noooon tu n'aurai pas dû tuer…celui que tu aimes… mais Vexen aime tout le monde…Vexen veux…le revoir…

Il se retourna et fit face à Vanitas, ses yeux verts détrônais son visage creux y ajoutant une certaine douceur…il a _vraiment _péter les plombs… ses cheveux blonds encadraient parfaitement son visage creusé par la tristesse…

- tu as déjà aimer ?

- non…

- alors ne tombe pas amoureux de n'importe qui !

- oui…mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Son regard se figea, et se fit triste.

- Je …n'ai pas pu le sauver…c'est de ma faute si il a brûlé ! JE N'AURAI PAS DU APPUYER SUR LE BOUTON BLEU ! BLLLLEU BOUUUUTOOONNN ! AAAAAAHAAAAHH

L'homme commença à s'arracher les cheveux, tordant son corps et hurlant.

Vanitas attrapa l'homme par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux cherchant une petite lueur de lucidité…

- Ecoute _Vexen_ je sais que tu as vécu quelque chose de fort et probablement de dur, tu as perdu beaucoup mais tu dois rester toi-même tu comprends ?

- Voui …mais il est mort…et je n'ai pas pu poser mes lèvres sur les sienne… je n'ai pas pu lui dire adieu !

- Je sais…mais il est là il veille sur toi ! j'en suis sûr ! alors ne pleure plus ok ?

- Je vais…essayer…je promets plus rien…

- promet plus rien ?

- oui le jour avant qu'il ne parte, je lui avais promis de l'amener au parc à Roses*…il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps…je n'ai pas tenu son unique demande…j'ai échoué, je suis lamentable.

- Mais non ! aller viens la !

Il ouvrit ses bras et le blond s'y blottit pelotonnant sa tête contre son ventre, pleurant et se mordant les lèvres.

- J'étais médecin, et lui c'était mon assistant, il était botaniste à temps partiel, sa passion était les roses. Je n'ai jamais su en sept ans de travail à ses côtés comment l'approcher. J'ai souvent été mauvais et maladroit avec lui et c'est possible qu'il soit mort en pensant que je le haïssais… mais si je pouvais avoir une chance de lui dire, je lui dirai tout ce que je ressens…

Un bruit de porte qui se déverrouille fit tourner la tête aux deux hommes, Laxeus à moitié nu balança Ventus au sol comme une poupée de chiffon… il était couvert de bleus, et de coupures en tout genre, sa peau laiteuse découverte laissait apparaitre quelques taches blanches sur les cuisses…

Vanitas le souleva et posa la tête du blond sur ses genoux, lui caressant les cheveux et en regardant sont œil qui enflais…

- Ils sont nuls ! ils n'arrivent même pas à trouver ma prostate ! les bouffons !

Il ferma les yeux, puis te tourna la tête face au ventre de Vanitas le bout de son nez frôlant la braguette de celui-ci, puis s'endormi le pouce dans la bouche…

Vanitas s'allongea amenant le petit blond contre lui et senti Vexen se blottir dans son dos grelottant de froid.

- Bonne nuit Ventus, bonne nuit Vexen

- Bonne nuit petit Démon…souffla Ventus

- N'nuit Van, N'nuit Ven…

Les trois hommes s'endormirent paisiblement mais ils ne surent pas si le soleil se levait ou si c'était déjà fait…en tout cas les ébats nocturnes des deux infirmiers leur indiquèrent la fin de nuit.

_*Le parc à Roses est un jardin géant en Labyrinthe ou existe toutes les variétés de roses existantes dans le monde, il Y a même des ventes de roses rares et des bonbons artisanaux à base de fleurs. (N'oublions pas que ce monde est fictif !)_

_Voilà ^^ chapitre 2 terminer ^^ j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ un pitit review ? _


	3. chapitre 3 une envie de jouer

**Titre d'origine** : L'hôpital psychiatrique et le fantôme du petit cavalier

**Auteur **: moi ^^ inspirée par une pièce de théâtre du mai scène de chez moi (le diable au corps)

**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix :3 **

**Pairing**** : Van/Ven principalement **

**Rating** : M (pour violence), probablement vocabulaire vulgaire et quelques scènes choquantes…)

**Note** :

**Dédicacée à Axy-Gry ^^ (encore : 3) **

…...

Chapitre 3 : une envie de jouer…

Un bruit de raclement réveilla Vanitas qui était endormi sous Vexen et Ventus… il se leva et alla écouter au mur, car oui le bruit venait du mur…

Un tour, il repart à droite, à gauche le son faisait mal aux dents, comme un morceau de métal qui frotte au mur. On entend une respiration, et un cri étouffé, des gémissements pour être précis…

Vanitas entendit aussi la porte grincer et des bruits de pas, et il entendit leurs paroles :

- Cesse tout de suite de faire grincer ta faux face de gibbeux ?

- Je ne peux pas…ça me repose

- Alors fait ça l'après-midi !

- Luxou calme toi

- Grrr jme tue à la tache on devrait m'augmenter !

- Amène-lui de quoi faire joujou !

- Huuum pas si bête je reviens petit cul

- Hey ! le désastre n'est pas sensé savoir qu'on a des activités nocturnes

La porte s'ouvrit et les pas s'éloignèrent, Vanitas s'éloigna du mur et marcha vers les deux énergumènes sur le sol. Il s'accroupi et caressa les cheveux de Ventus et afficha un léger sourire…

- Vanitas ?

- Oui, rendors toi tu vas t'ennuyer

- Pourquoi ?

- Il doit être tôt et il y a du mouvement à côté. Reste près de Vexen tu veux ?

- Oui

- Merci Ven

Il se rendormi et Vanitas se retourna vers la porte. Des pas ce fit entendre et il s'attendait à la suite…après tout si son père était un démon il allait bien voir si il tenait de lui…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Xaldin qui contrairement à ce que pensait Vanitas ne l'attrapa pas de suite…il sourit méchamment et balança un objet rond au milieu de la pièce.

- Je te déconseille de t'en approcher, il peut devenir dangereux…

Puis il referma la porte ou on l'entendit faire quelques pas et revenir à la porte.

- Si tu veux pas qu'il te bouffe viens avec moi récupérer son copain…

Vanitas suivit l'homme aux dreads (il n'avait pas tellement le choix finalement) et ils entrèrent dans une pièce ronde et lugubre. Quand il voulut ce retourné il eut juste le temps de voir Xaldin sourire et fermer la lourde porte métallique. Un bruit sourd alarma Vanitas, une voix en résonnance dans le cachot (super géant en passant imaginez c'est presque ressemblant aux égouts mais en plus propre : D) marmonnais sensuellement ces mots :

- Tuer pour vivre, tuer pour survivre, la mort est un atout que je possède…est tu sur de vouloir t'approcher de moi ? car si c'est le cas tu m'entendras pousser ma dernière chansonnette…

- Comment sais-tu que je m'approche de toi alors que je ne te vois pas ?

- Car tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit _Darling,_ les yeux du démon regardent toujours droit et jamais en parallèle…ni au-dessus ! si tu veux me voir regarde un peu plus à droite juste un peu !

- (ne tourne pas la tête) et si je regarde que va-t-il m'arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Un bruit de métal caressé retentit comme si l'homme faisait glisser ses ongles sur le métal d'un objet…Vanitas dégluti et souffla profondément. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite et la vue qu'il eut était étrange…il y avait un homme encapuchonné d'une grande cape en tissus noir assis sur un rocher géant les jambes croisées, sa silhouette longiligne et sa posture rappelai les vampires mais il était loin d'en être un… il avait dans sa main une grande faux ou tout était recouvert d'un épais tissus blanc sauf à la base. L'endroit où il caressait le métal. Il descendit de son rocher et approcha Vanitas à pas de velours faisant onduler ses hanches à chaque pas_. Il est très gracieux et très sensuel dans ses mouvements _pensa Vanitas.

- Tu es bien courageux pour venir me rendre visite…

- Je ne suis pas venu ici volontairement tu sais…

- Aaah…ils m'ont donc envoyer un joujou c'est ça ? alors on va jouer !

Il s'élança vers Vanitas la faux au-dessus de sa tête, le tissus glissa de la lame laissant apparaitre une faux bien effrayante, elle était noire et le dessous de la lame était crénelée et pointue et une couleur peu commune la dominais…du rose ? Vanitas esquiva agilement d'un saut en arrière, il se rattrapa sur les mains et se posta comme un chat et couru dans la pièce en rond pour tenter d'apercevoir une faille chez le jeune homme à capuche.

- Tu tournes en rond ? quel petit chaton amusant tu fais ! mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne souffriras pas !

Il fonça sur Vanitas qui esquiva encore son attaque.

- C'est frustrant ! tiens-toi tranquille mon chou !

- Crève !

- Oh ! méchant chaton !

Vanitas couru vers l'homme et tenta de lui sauter dessus mais il rata son coup et retomba sur un rocher pointu qui lui égratigna le flanc, il gémit en se pliant et ce releva la main sur la hanche : du sang…

L'homme se jeta dessus à son tour et Vanitas n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et ce pris un revers de Faux, son sang vola sur un mur et il s'écrasa près de l'homme à la capuche. Il voulut ce relever mais le pied de son adversaire écrasa son dos, Vanitas décida alors de se retourner et prenant le pied de l'autre et le poussa en arrière le faisant basculer au sol, l'homme à la faux tomba et sa faux vola un peu plus loin, il se plaça à califourchon sur lui et attrapa sa capuche et au moment où il voulut l'enlever…la porte s'ouvrir à la volée ou les deux infirmiers entrèrent furieux, Vexen dans la main de Luxord, les cheveux arrachés, il rampais au sol.

- Bon ! vu que cet imbécile est dur à attraper, j'en ai un plus facile pour toi le gibbeux !

- Cesse de m'appeler le gibbeux ou je te coupe la tête !

Mais lorsque Luxord lui balança le corps de Vexen à ses pied et attrapa Vanitas pas les cheveux, l'homme à capuche sembla bloqué il regardait Vexen agonir au sol, secouer de spasmes et en larmes.

- Je…pourquoi vous m'avez donné celui-là ?

- Il est faible amuse toi avec !

- Je…je ne m'attaque pas à ceux qui sont déjà amochés !

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? d'habitude tu ne refuses jamais ! même le plus faible !

- Oui…mais là c'est différent il est vraiment pitoyable !

- Luxord souleva Vexen par les cheveux de l'autre main et il grimaça…en revanche l'homme à capuche le regarda et le plus proche pouvait l'entendre déglutir difficilement.

- Pitoyable ? ooooooh quand même y a du reste non ?

- Je ne m'attaque plus aux fou qui ne sont plus en état de ce débattre, ce n'est pas amusant !

- Il t'arrive quoi au juste hein Gibbeux ? sa tête te plait ? je peux l'amocher pour que tu l'aime un peu plus !

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un tas d'os !

- Le tas d'os t'emmerde sac à chiotte !

- Hey ! toi t'es pas en mesure d'ouvrir ta gueule ! hurla Xaldin

- Le sac à chiotte t'emmerde face d'haricot sec !

- Je ne suis pas un haricot sec !

- Si

- Nan

- Si

- Nan

- OH FERMEZ LA VOUS DEUX ! (Luxord le terrible a crié !)

- Bon tu te le fait ?

- Bon je vais voir…

Le jeune faucheur s'approcha de Vexen qui gisait au sol tentant de reprendre son souffle mais au moment où il leva sa faux au-dessus de sa tête pour trancher celle de Vexen, qui rentra la tête dans ces épaules, il lança des regards frénétiques entre l'homme et la porte d'entrée GRANDE OUVERTE (hé oui les membres de l'organisation sont peut-être tête en l'air qui sais !) Et il se mit à courir comme une gazelle jusqu'à la porte bousculant au passage, Luxord et Xaldin avec une force étrange. Quant à eux, Xaldin vola dans un trou plein d'eau boueuse qui était présente à droite (de la boue dans une prison ? ce n'est pas vraiment possible ! je voulais juste trouver un moyen plus élégant de dire que c'est à cet endroit précis ou le faucheur fait ces besoins…) et Luxord vola avec Vanitas encore dans sa main contre un mur ou ils furent assommés. Il ne restait plus que Vexen assis sur ses fesses à contempler le derrière du faucheur et la porte ouverte…mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est complétement fou alors il ne fugua pas et resta là comme un idiot…

Quelque part dans la forêt :

Le faucheur courra aussi vite qu'il put, cherchant un abri pour la nuit ou personne ne le verrai, il squatta une grotte un peu au nord de l'asile ou il s'assit sur un rocher et observa le bâtiment de loin… il était grand et entouré de barbelés mais le faucheur avait l'habitude de sauter très haut alors ce saut était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Sous son épaisse capuche on pouvait apercevoir une larme glisser sur sa joue…

_ - Watashi no tenshi_

Et voilà pour la suite ^^ j'espère que ce troisième chapitre sera plaisant : 3

Mais qui est le faucheur et de qui parle-t-il ?


	4. Xigbar

**Titre d'origine** : L'hôpital psychiatrique et le fantôme du petit cavalier

**Auteur **: moi ^^ inspirée par une pièce de théâtre du mai scène de chez moi (le diable au corps)

**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix :3 **

**Pairing**** : Van/Ven principalement **

**Rating** : M (pour violence), probablement vocabulaire vulgaire et quelques scènes choquantes…)

**Note** :** après autant d'absence me revoilà ^^**

…...

Chapitre 4 : Xigbar...

Après la fugue du faucheux, Luxord avait passer des heures à l'infirmerie à soigner ses blessures un œil griffé et un bleu au fesses...pas délicat. Il couinait comme une fillette et Vanitas l'entendait c'était pitoyable ! En attendant, Ventus, Van et Vexen étaient de retour dans leur cellule tassés dans un coin du mur, observant la « chose » en boule au milieu de la pièce.

Elle tremblait et sanglotait...

Vanitas : dites, je me demande pourquoi cette tête de chou nous a dit qu'il était dangereux...il a l'air plutôt craintif...

Ventus : qui sais..je vais voir

Ventus ce leva sous le regard insistant de Vanitas, et sous l'œil effrayé de Vexen...il s'approcha de la petite chose et se baissa à sa hauteur, puis caressa sa tête...il leva celle-ci, laissant Ventus sans voix...

Ventus : oh...qu'il est mignon !

et là, t'a le machin plein de poil qui ce met à hurler et qui saute sur la tête de Ventus...enfin c'est un espèce de gamin avec des oreilles de chat, des pattes et une queue ébouriffée et qui est coiffé à la punk avec des cheveux blond comme les blés qui saute sur lui !

Ven : aaaahhhhaaaahh Vanitas ! à moi y'a un gamin radioactif qui veux me bouffer !

Vexen : hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Vexen court dans un coin, Ven ce cache derrière lui et Vanitas attrape l'animal par la peau du cou et le soulève, à vu d'œil, il faisait la taille de Ventus...il le regarda dans les yeux...deux grands iris bleu/verts souligné d'une pupille en fente...ses petites oreilles tournait aux différents sons émanant de l'hôpital et il regardait encore Vanitas, les yeux grand ouvert la langue pendue...

? : hey ! Mec ! T'as pas du lait ?

Vanitas : heu...non ici t'es chez les fous pas chez miaoustore !

? : roooo ça craint ! j'ai faim moi !

Vanitas : dit moi pourquoi t'es déguiser comme ça ?

? : tu me pose par terre d'abord superman et après je t'en parle capici ?

Vanitas : ouai bien sur ! Et les chats ce lèchent le cul avec la langue de leur mère ?

? : hey parles pas de ma mère comme ça !

Vanitas le posa à terre et le chat épousseta les vêtements.

? : je m'appelle Demyx... et je ne suis pas « déguiser » banane ! Luxord essai des trucs bizarres sur moi et mon ami et moi je suis un chat...

Ventus : et ton ami ? Ou est il ?

Demyx baissa la tête un air triste sur le visage...

Demyx : Xaldin l'a embarquer avec Lexaeus et il vont me punir pour avoir castrer Luxord hier...ils ont dit qu'ils allaient le torturer...

Face aux grosse larmes du petit punk, Ventus eu mal au cœur et s'approcha pour le câliner et contre toutes attentes, Demyx ce mit à ronronner de bonheur.

Demyx : désoler pour les ronrons, j'adore quand on me caresse les oreilles, mon ami le fait tout le temps j'adore !

Ventus : tu as l'air d'adorer en effet !

Demyx : pas qu'un peu ! Ça stimule mes envies primaires...

Ventus dégluti et alla vers Vanitas.

Ven : je suis en train d'exciter le gamin j'arrête...et puis à mon avis son ami dois vraiment lui faire de l'effet...c'est un pervers !

Vanitas ne pu s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Ven, les yeux qui louchent les lèvres déformées par une moue effrayée...

Ven : il est chouette ton rire !

Vanitas : idiot...

ils rièrent ensemble pendant que Demyx s'approchaient de Vexen tremblant au fond de la pièce...

Vanitas : oh ! Demyx...ne lui fait pas peur !

Vexen : au secours... enlevez moi ça de la !

Demyx : ooowww qu'elle jolie chevelure ! tu veux la même coupe que moi ?

Demyx sortit une paire de ciseaux de sous son tee-shirt faisant en même temps hurler Vexen de peur , heureusement pour lui, Vanitas arriva à la rescousse lui arrachant l'objet des mains.

Vanitas : non mais arrête ça Dem...

Sa phrase ce coupa quand Xaldin ouvrit la porte et y jeta un homme de grande taille, brun, Demyx ouvrit grand les yeux en s'apercevant de l'inconscience du brun...sous la colère, il reprit les ciseaux des mains de Vanitas et les balança à la figure du dreadeux qui ferma à temps la porte laissant l'objet ce planter à la porte. Il ria derrière et parla avec Luxord.

Xaldin : j'ai faillit me prendre une paire de ciseaux en pleine gueule!

Luxord : QuOi ? Attend un peu !

le blond entra dans la pièce, furieux et s'apprêta à claquer Demyx quand une ombre ce posa devant lui...

? : touches à un seul cheveux de sa tête et c'est pas un coup de pied dans les couilles que je vais te foutre tu m'a compris espèce de maso à face de poisson lune ?

Luxord : comment tu me parles toi, esclave !

? : bouhahahaahha ! tu me prends pour ton bonne ? Connard

Xaldin : canard laisse le ! Il va torsader le cul à son chaton il ira mieux après, il est juste en manque le petit pédophile !

Demyx : c'est pas un pédophile bande de branleurs ! c'est mon ami ! et qu'il me fasse des trucs c'est pas vos affaires ! et toi sale con de blond à barbe va te faire ba...

? : Dem' pas de grossièretés de ta jolie bouche !

Demyx : voui...

Demyx offrit un sourire candide à l'homme au dessus de lui et il lui fit un câlin.

Luxord : pff amusez vous bien bande de blaireaux...

il referma la porte et on pouvais l'entendre pester avec Xaldin sur le comportement flippant de Demyx...

? : Demyx...ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Et eux non plus j'espère !

Demyx : non , eux ce sont mes nouveaux amis !

? : j'ai eu peur pour toi tu sais...

Demyx : (sourire félin) toi aussi mon vieux ! ( ce retourne vers Ven, Van et Vexen) je vous présente Xigbar mon ami !

Ventus : celui qui te donnes des envies en te caressant l'oreille ?

Question innocente de Ven, rougeur de Demyx et regard interrogateur de Xigbar...et Vanitas qui regarde Ven la bouche ouverte!

Van : Ventus ! sois discret !

Xigbar : je...je savais pas ça !

Demyx : bah j'aime les sensations, jpeux pas m'en passer surtout quant c'est toi ! Et j'osais pas te le dire, t'aurais tout arrêter !

Xigbar : pas forcement...enfin...je sais que tu aimes alors j'aurai quand même continuer...j'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger et de veiller sur toi même si ma mort doit être sur la liste pour te protéger, j'ai accepter et je tiendrais cette promesse...je te protégerai même si je dois mourir pour toi !

Demyx en larmes, sauta à son cou l'insultant d'idiot...en attendant, Vexen qui avait suivit cette déclaration repensa à son amour mort quelques année auparavant... Ven, lui souriait bêtement et Vanitas observa la scène faisant parcourir ses yeux jaunes sur la pièce...tiens il y a une fenêtre ! Depuis un moment, il sentait qu'il était observé...mais...

Vanitas : Ven, la cellule de tout à leur n'avait pas de fenêtre ?

Ven : ouai...ils nous on mis dans une autre cellule...

Xigbar : oui, vous êtes dans la mienne !

Demyx : ouaiii ! tu me grattes l'oreille Xig-Xig ?

Xigbar : heu...ouai

Pendant qu'il caressait et grattait les oreilles de Demyx, Vanitas s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa...une forme longiligne ce formait et elle s'approchait. Ventus ce posa à côté de lui observant l'ombre...ils virent tout deux alors, une paire de chaussures derrière les barreaux de la fenêtre et ensuite une tête encapuchonné fit son apparition.

Vanitas : qu'esque tu nous veux le faucheur pour poupées Barbies ?

Faucheux : je veux parler à Vexen !

Vanitas : non!

Ventus : Vexen est notre copain alors dégage !

Vanitas : Ven...

Faucheux : écoutes, je vais rien lui faire je veux juste le voir de plus prêt !

Vanitas : non ! Pourquoi ? Pour le tuer ? Il est malade ! Il doit pas être soumis à des émotions fortes !

Faucheux : ok ! Alors, dit moi juste si tu vois une cicatrice en forme de croix en dessous de sa mèche de droite ! S'il te plait !

Vanitas alla vers Vexen qui était blanc et tremblant...

Vanitas : Vexen, regardes moi !

Le blond leva la tête et observa le brun. Vanitas passa ses doigts sous sa mèche droite avec douceur...une croix profonde encrée dans son front...il se leva et alla vers le faucheux.

Vanitas : il en a une pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Le faucheux ne répondit pas sur le coup mais on l'entendit renifler.

Faucheux : je vais te montrer

Et lentement, avec grâce, il laissa tomber sa lourde capuche, laissant cascader une masse de cheveux roses et brillants. Son visage couvert par un masque de velours noir cachant le entièrement. Il souleva sa frange du côté droit et, pendant que Ven ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson, le faucheux répondit :

faucheux : j'ai la même...quand on était plus jeunes, il a poser un objet en forme de croix brûlant sur son front et j'y ai posé le mien contre le siens pour former une promesse encrée... la croix nous rappelait l'alliance, le soutient car elle ne casse jamais...une façon de ce rappeler l'un de l'autre...j'ai eu un accident et quant je me suis réveillé, mon visage avait brûlé, seule cette marque est restée intacte...

Vanitas : tu ne serai pas...le botaniste ?

Faucheux : oui mais il me croit mort alors...

Ventus : mais il faut lui dire !

Faucheux : j'ose pas ! Après tout ce temps il va ce demander pourquoi je suis pas revenu vers lui !

Vanitas : il t'attend depuis si longtemps...refait ton apparition et dit lui la vérité...il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps !

Ventus : et puis il s'en veux ! Il est devenu fou à cause de ta mort ! Il pourra peu-être guérir !

Faucheux : bon d'accord...je vais retenter de revenir...alors prenez soin de lui jusque là...

Le jeune faucheux partit en courant, Ventus et Vanitas ce retournèrent et virent Xigbar gratter l'oreille de Demyx, pendant que celui-ci tapait du pied de plaisir...(comme les chats ou les chiens quoi : D). Vexen errait dans un coin de mur, l'air plus pale que d'habitude quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Xaldin qui entra avec Luxord un sourire sadique au visage, il avancèrent vers Ventus et l'assomma. Vanitas sauta sur Xaldin pour le protéger et Luxord le frappa derrière la tête. Il s'écroula à terre, tirant sur la blouse du blond. Luxord s'approcha de Vexen et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Apathique, Vexen ce laissa faire, n'ayant ni force, ni volonté de résister... Demyx ce sauva dans un coin de mur et Xigbar le protégea. Lexaeus l'attrapa et le lança au milieu de la pièce et attrapa Demyx.

/!\ attention scène choquante ! âmes sensibles sautez ce passage ( viol et ...)/!\

Lexaeus : si tu bouges, je lui troue la tête !

Il pointa une arme sur la tempe de Demyx en larmes...

Xigbar : ne lui fait pas de mal !

Demyx : Xiiigbar ! qu'esque-ce-qu'il va faire ?

Xigbar : n'est pas peur ! prend ma main.

Demyx attrapa la main du brun et enfoui sa tête dans son bras. Xigbar impuissant face à cette horreur voulu faire une tentative mais l'arme était dans sa main. Un homme entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Lexaeus : Diz, attache le et tiens l'arme sur sa tête ! Comme ça j'en fait ce que je veux !

Diz : ouuuaiiii ( bave )

Il l'attacha, les poignets reliés entre eux au dessus de sa tête.

Lexaeus : attache ses mains avec celles de Xigbar comme ça il ne tentera rien et il pourra essayer de le rassurer ! mwahaha...

Diz attacha les mains de Xigbar avec celle du blond, ils avaient les mains liées et ils ce regardaient. Il pointa ensuite l'arme sur sa tête...

En attendant, Lexaeus déshabillait sauvagement Demyx arrachant son pantalon et son caleçon

( ça serai vous mentir si j'écrivais qu'il était doux et romantique avec lui). Il fourra un doigt sans douceur dans son intimité et commença des va-et-viens pas vraiment pros...il lui en mis un autre pensant au moins tirer un cris de supplication du punk, mais il pleurait et serrai la main de Xigbar très fort.

Demyx : Xig...ça fait mal !

Xigbar : détend toi je suis là...je sais que c'est pas facile de ce détendre dans une situation comme ça mais il le faut !

Demyx : ou...oui

Lexaeus passablement énerver par le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire l'effet désirer, c'est à dire : très mal ! Commença à insérer un troisième doigt en lui, Demyx écarquilla les yeux faisant sursauter Xigbar sentant les griffes du blond dans sa main.

Demyx :AAAaaaaAAh cooonarrd !

Lexaeus : ta gueule et déguste !

Demyx : t'es nul !

Lexaeus continua ses mouvements répétitifs en lui faisant des vas et viens et des mouvements de ciseaux lui tirant des cris plus jouissifs que douloureux...cela énervait encore plus le tas de muscle derrière lui qui le tira par les cheveux le relevant sur les genoux tirant en même temps Xigbar contre lui. Leurs mains étaient liées à leurs torses, le regard félin de Demyx dans celui attendrit de Xigbar. Lexaeus tira brutalement le punk sur ses genoux entraînant dans la chute Xigbar qui tomba contre le blond. Lexaeus écarta les fesses du blond, le maintient fermement au hanches et le pénétra sèchement et brutalement faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur au petit chat. Xigbar posa son front contre celui du blond lui chuchotant des mots d'une douceur infinie. Le tas de muscle donna de violents coups de reins s'enfonçant en lui, griffant sa peau douce et laiteuse. Il continua ses coups faisant quelques fois s'entrechoquer la tête de Demyx et Xigbar qui en profitai pour lancer des regards fiévreux à Xigbar...Le blond poussa des soupirs de plaisir ce qui fit soulever les sourcils du brun et énerver le mec derrière lui...

Lexaeus : pourquoi tu prends ton pied au lieu de souffrir ?

Demyx : je...suis...ah !...nhg..je suis...satyriasis*...crétin !

Lexaeus : hein ?

Demyx : haan t'arrêtes pas ou c'est moi qui te bute !

Les paroles choquèrent Lexaeus et Diz mais Xigbar, lui, commençais à avoir sérieusement envie...

Lexaeus : ah tu veux jouer dans la cours des grands hein ? OK tu m'aura chercher !

Il coucha Demyx sur le ventre contre Xigbar qui était encore sous le blond. Il leva les fesses de l'homme chat et entra avec force et recommença encore et encore tirant des cris puissant à Demyx qui tentait d'étouffer ses cris dans le cou de Xigbar rouge pivoine. Leurs sexes ce touchaient et frottaient ensemble le tissus donnant encore plus chaud au brun. Demyx caressa la cicatrice au visage de Xigbar et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il retira l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux ébènes depuis toujours et qui fascinait Demyx depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux et respira l'odeur qu'ils émanaient jouant avec quelques mèches perdues. Lexaeus s'acharnait sur lui mais depuis que Demyx était sur Xigbar il ne souffrait plus et ressentait du plaisir...il commença à glisser ses mains et celles du brun vers le bas et défis le bouton de son pantalon. Le blond attrapa avec douceur le sexe de son ami qu'il caressa avec envie passant sa langue sur ses lèvres son regard planté dans celui du brun. Xigbar regardaient son petit chat faire les yeux humides, de la bave coulant au coin de ses lèvres.

Lexaeus : aaaaaahaaaahh !

Il lacha tout sur le dos de Demyx secouant son truc pour enlever le surplus restant. Il cracha sur lui et partit avec Diz déçu de ne pas l'avoir fait souffrir plus que ça...

pendant ce temps, Demyx continuait à ce frotter contre son ami et à le caresser, qui ne tarda pas à ce déverser entre leurs deux corps.

Demyx : excuse moi...

Xigbar : t'inquiètes pas ! ça va ! Merci chaton...tu veux...que je te gratte l'oreille ?

Demyx : oui

Le brun gratta l'oreille de Demyx qui ronronna de plaisir encore nu contre le sexe de son ami. Ils s'endormirent ainsi...Vanitas à quelques centimètres dormait comme une masse avec le gnon sur la tête qu'il c'était pris, il ne c'était pas relevé !

quelques heures après, Luxord et Xaldin balancèrent Vexen et Ventus dans la cellule puis refermèrent la porte.

Vanitas ouvrit les yeux et découvrit ceci : Demyx tout nu sur Xigbar le pantalon aux cuisses les mains attachées à celles du blond, Vexen dans un coin de mur en sang et Ventus inconscient du sang et des traces blanches partout sur lui. Il ce précipita sur lui et le pris dans ses bras...

Vanitas : Ven ! Ven ? Réveilles toi !

Ventus : huumpf...Vani...Vexen est blessé !

Vanitas : je sais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en occupe !

Ventus : non ! Moi j'ai quelques coups ! Lui il à pris un coup de couteau dans le ventre ! Luxord à essayer de le tuer parce qu'il a refuser de le...

Vanitas : de ?

Ventus : le sucer...herk...écoute il perd son sang et veux pas qu'on le touche.

Vanitas : ok !

Il s'approcha de Vexen avec douceur et l'entoura de ses bras, puis toujours avec la même douceur l'allongea au sol. Vexen trop faible ce laissa faire. Mais il tentait de ce retourner de temps en temps. Vanitas enleva son tee-shirt et l'arracha pour en faire un pansement. Ventus intriguer regardait les muscles du dos de Vanitas fantasmant comme jamais...puis ce tatouage dans le dos...ce dragon rouge et noir avec les yeux blanc...pendant son observation, Vanitas avait soigner Vexen et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement ou on envoya une masse noire voler au fond de la pièce. Luxord s'approcha et donna des coups de pieds dans son ventre. Vanitas s'interposa et sauta sur le barbu. Il fini tout de même sa course contre un mur à côté de Ventus. Une fois dehors, Luxord ricana et claqua la porte. Tout le monde s'approcha du nouveau venu étaler contre le mur, les bras ballants, la tête baissée. Xigbar et Demyx rhabillés regardait sous sa capuche, Ventus lui tenait une main, Vanitas l'allongea et Vexen tenta de ce rappeler... sa silhouette lui rappelait des choses...

Vanitas : Vexen, cet homme est le faucheux de l'autre jour...

Vexen : oui...

Vanitas : il voulait te parler...

Faucheux : s'il te plaît...Vanitas...baisse la...baisse ma capuche !

Vanitas : tu es sûr ?

Faucheux : oui

Vanitas souleva la tête du jeune homme et retira sa capuche laissant tomber ses cheveux soyeux.

Vexen ouvrit les yeux en grand...

Vexen : c'est...c'est impossible !

À suivre !

et voilà ! j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^

* ce mot est la version de nymphomane pour les hommes ^^ mais entre nous, je viens de l'apprendre ;)


	5. La fuite

**Titre d'origine** : L'hôpital psychiatrique et le fantôme du petit cavalier

**Auteur **: moi ^^ inspirée par une pièce de théâtre du mai scène de chez moi (le diable au corps)

**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix :3 **

**Pairing**** : Van/Ven principalement **

**Rating** : M (pour violence), probablement vocabulaire vulgaire et quelques scènes choquantes…)

**Note** :** après autant d'absence me revoilà ^^**

…...

Chapitre 5 : la fuite

Cela faisait dix minutes que Vexen et le faucheux ce regardaient…

Vexen : j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vivant…je croyais que tu avais été tué…à cause de moi…

Faucheux : je sais, mais avec cet hideux visage, je n'osais pas revenir vers toi…j'avais peur de ton regard…

Vexen : Marluxia…je…tu m'as manqué c'est horrible !

Le blond ce jeta sur Marluxia pour l'enlacer de ses bras tirant un sourire à Ventus et Vanitas.

Ils restaient là à ce cajolé pour ce pardonné l'absence de l'autre marmonnant des excuses et des mots rassurants à l'autre.

Vanitas : Ven…si on les laissait…entre eux histoire qu'ils soient tranquille ?

Ventus : ouai … on prend l'autre coin ? Demyx et Xigbar ce bécotent là-bas…

Vanitas : oui…encore à lui gratter l'oreille…si ça continu, ils vont finir par ce la mettre !

Ventus ria aux éclats ce qui fit rire et rougir Vanitas. Il était si mignon quand il souriait…il se rendit compte que depuis son arrivée, il s'était beaucoup occuper de Vexen et n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'amuser avec le blond.

Vanitas : dit moi Ven…tu connais mon histoire…mais moi je connais pas la tienne…

Ventus : tu ne me croiras pas…

Vanitas : Ven…tu as été cool avec moi alors je te croirai…

Ventus : et bien en fait, j'ai vécu dans les années 1930, j'étais un jeune prince…j'avais un jumeau qui s'appelaient Roxas. Il était désespérément seul et d'ailleurs, il l'est encore…

Vanitas : il est vivant ?

Ventus : non ! Comme moi ! C'est un fantôme matériel…un spectre qui peut toucher et être toucher. Nous avons été sauvagement assassinés par une jeune fille amoureuse de notre grand frère Sora…qui lui était amoureux et amant d'un homme…jusque-là tu suis ? Sora et Riku ont été tués la nuit de leur premier amour et elle a été tué les personnes auquel Sora tenait le plus, Roxas, ma mère, mon père, notre petite sœur Naminé et moi. Kairi nous aura haï jusqu'au bout. Sora n'est jamais revenu et le fantôme de Riku hante le château…quand à Roxas, il est enfermer dans une cellule à la cave…il est trop dangereux.

Vanitas : qu'elle histoire triste…je t'aiderai à sortir d'ici avec Roxas…promis. J'aimerai trouver un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur…

Marluxia : moi je peux !

Van : mais comment ?

Marluxia se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre puis poussa un croassement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, un corbeau ce posa devant la fenêtre et entra dans la pièce.

Marlu : tu as ramené de quoi écrire ? C'est bien ! Bon garçon !

Le corbeau lâcha le mini crayon et la feuille puis Marlu tendit le tout à Vanitas qui se mit à écrire à une vitesse impressionnante et super lisible.

Vanitas : repère un garçon aux cheveux rouge en pic et chante lui cet air :

Vanitas siffla un petit air de quatre notes.

Vanitas : il reconnaitra, tu lui donne ce papier uniquement si il te répond les mêmes notes mais dans le sens inverse ! Tu as compris ? Je te remercie !

Le corbeau s'envola et parcouru la forêt, puis il entra dans la petite ville. Il vola des centaines de kilomètres avant d'apercevoir un homme avec les cheveux en piques. Il ce posa sur son épaule et scruta ses yeux émeraude. Il commença la chansonnette que le rouge inversa en chantonnant. Le corbeau tendit sa patte et l'homme aux cheveux rouge pris le mot et le lu, puis ouvrit grand les yeux. (viens me délivrer je suis à l'HP j'ai besoin de ton aide ramène Réno on en aura besoin y a pas mal de gamins à libérer merci vieux jte revaudrai ça. Vani). Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux puis ce mis à courir chez lui.

Dans la cellule, Demyx ronronnait de bonheur sur les genoux de Xigbar.

Demyx : plus sur la gauche, nyya : 3

Il se mit à remuer de la jambe. Faisant sourire Xigbar qui lui mordit le bout de l'oreille. Marluxia et Vexen discutaient ensembles rattrapant le temps perdu, la main de Marluxia ce rapprochant de celle du blond. Vanitas rongeait ses ongles redoutant l'arrivée de son ami Axel.

Ventus s'approcha doucement du brun et s'assis contre lui.

Ven : tu stresses ?

Van : oui j'ai peur qu'il ne le reçoive pas… c'est un ami sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter…il est seul et il s'attache vite aux personnes qui l'entoure. Comme son frère par exemple…Réno est un héros pour lui…

Ven : je suis sûr que mon jumeau lui plaira ! Roxas est très timide malgré son…arrogance…et il s'attache vite aussi. Ils pourraient être amis ?

Van : oh ! J'en suis sûr ! Axel aime avoir de nouveaux amis ! Il sera moins triste

Ven : mais pourquoi il est seul ?

Van : les gens n'aiment pas trop son style…une sorte de…goth ou je sais pas trop quoi !

Ven : il s'habille comment ?

Van : heu…il a souvent un long manteau noir en velours, une chemise rouge des frocs bizarres, des chaînes partout il a des tatouages sous les yeux. Et ses cheveux sont d'un rouge naturel alors ça choque beaucoup !

Ven : il doit être vraiment étrange ! Et son frère ?

Van : souvent en costar noir mal mis avec sa chemise même pas fermée ! et il a les lunettes aviateur de son grand-père sur la tête… ils ont un certain charme…

Ven : moi je préfère les bruns…

Vanitas rougit légèrement…une déclaration ? Il regarda Ven du coin de l'œil et remarqua son visage d'habitude d'une pâleur mortuaire prendre une teinte rose. Ven tourna et les yeux, rougit et lui fit un grand sourire. Vanitas s'approcha de lui et ferma les yeux…Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia et Vexen les regardaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Quand leurs lèvres ce frôlèrent, ils entendirent un bruit métallique sur les barreaux de la fenêtre et ils tournèrent tous la tête coupant le baiser de Ventus et Vanitas.

Une main gantée d'une mitaine de cuir accrocha un crochet sur le barreau du milieu. On l'entendit marcher vite puis fermer une porte. Un bruit de moteur et le crochet ce tendit faisant ce tordre les barreaux. Il céda et on entendit une porte claquer à nouveau puis une tête rouge apparu.

Axel : Salut Vani ! je te dérange pas ?

Vanitas : Axel ! t'es venu ?

Axel : bien sûr pourquoi j'oublierai mes amis ?

Réno : Bon Ax' tu te magnes ? j'entend quelqu'un !

Van : salut Réno !

Réno : salut gamin ! alors tu as enfin trouver l'amour ?

Vanitas se retourna, en effet la main de Ventus était encore dans la sienne.

Van : heu….en fait…

Ven : en fait…on est encore amis…

Van : ouai

Demyx : on les as juste déranger pendant qu'il…mhmhmmh

Xigbar : soit discret ! Arrêtes de lécher ma main !

Axel : bon allez sortez ! Dites-moi juste ou sont les dernier ?

Ven : je viens avec toi pour te guider

Van : je viens aussi…hors de question que je laisse Ventus seul.

Axel : il n'est pas seul

Van : je sais mais…

Axel : j'ai compris…aller on y va.

Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia et Vexen furent sortit de leur cellule par Réno. Axel sortit une sacoche avec des outils et crocheta la serrure.

Axel : il faut être prudent…

Ven : je sais que leur bureau est là-bas, mon frère est en bas il faut passer par leur bureau pour ça.

Axel : ok…je leur rentre dedans !

Van : ils sont trois !

Axel : t'inquiètes pas !

Ven : dans leur bureau, il y a un meuble bleu. Il y a la clé des chaines de mon frère et celle de sa cellule.

Axel : il est enchainé ?

Ven : oui…ils pensent que Roxas est une menace. Il est arrogant mais pas menaçant.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir ce collant au mur. Ventus étant très petit ne voyait rien avec les deux perches devant lui, alors il se contenta de suivre Vanitas qui tenait encore sa main. Arriver à la porte, Axel ce retourna, il sembla réfléchir un instant…

Axel : restez bien ici, je vais passer de l'autre côté de la porte, je vais les attirés dehors et vous rentrerez ok ?

Vanitas : ok !

Axel traversa la pièce et alla de l'autre côté. Il Toqua à la porte et Luxord sortit sa tête. Vanitas et Ventus étaient tassés contre le mur l'un dans les bras de l'autre respirant de plus en plus mal…la peur.

Luxord : quoi ? Qu'est-tu fou la ?

Lexaeus : c'est qui ?

Luxord : un gothique bizarre devant la porte ! Il est rentré comment celui-là ?

Axel se pencha et plaça sa tête entre celles des deux hommes, puis murmura quelque chose que seul lui et les deux malabars entendirent…Luxord réagit en premier suivit de Lexaeus qui commencèrent à courir après lui. Vanitas regarda Ventus qui était avachi contre son torse le regard dans le siens.

Van : on peut y aller

Ven : hin hin…

Van : ça va pas ?

Ven : si…je…c'est juste que…non rien

Vanitas lui sourit puis lui repris la main. Il entra dans la pièce et…tomba nez à nez avec Xaldin l'air pas content du tout. Ventus tremblait et Vanitas serra les dents. Il était temps qu'il prouve à Ventus qu'il le protègerai. Il plaça bien Ven derrière lui et fit barrage avec ses mains. Il s'avança lentement de Xaldin le regardant dans les yeux sans cligner des paupières ce qui effraya le grand brun. Vanitas avec ces yeux couleur ambre arrivai à le faire flipper ! Vanitas serra le poing, Ventus mis ses mains sur ses lèvres (légèrement excité) et mordit ses doigts, Van leva le poing en l'air et contrairement aux attentes des deux, son poing ne s'écrasa pas sur le nez de Xaldin mais il le redescendit au niveau du visage du dreadeux et ouvrit sa main laissant partir un rayon de lumière violette aveuglante, faisant onduler ses cheveux ébènes, son vêtement long et crasseux, envoyant Xaldin voler sur la porte de la cave qu'il cassa naturellement. Ventus avait la bouche ouverte sous la beauté de l'attaque. Vanitas avait les pouvoirs de son père !

Vanitas : viens !

Ils se re-tenèrent la main et descendit les escaliers en courant. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle ou une petite ombre à terre se dessinait. Quand ils s'approchèrent Ventus ce mis à pleurer. Roxas était entièrement enchainer les mains derrière le dos, les pieds attaché, entièrement nu, le visage couvert de sang et de coupures, les bras et le corps rempli de bleus, de coups, de sang, de substances étranges (vous savez de quoi je parle). Ses cheveux n'avait plus cette douce couleur blond soleil mais plutôt rouge sang…ses yeux étaient ouverts et il les leva lentement.

Roxas : Ven..tus…Ve…ntus…j'ai…j'ai mal…

Ventus : je sais…Vanitas vas te sauver...ne t'inquiètes pas il est très gentil…tiens c'est la clé de ses chaines.

Vanitas s'approcha doucement de Roxas, qui était craintif. Il commençait à trembler.

Van : n'est pas peur…

Il se pencha vers le petit blond blessé puis enleva les chaine avec des gestes extrêmement doux. A peine les chaine enlevées, Roxas sauta sur Vanitas.

Ven : Roxas ! Doucement !

Roxas : merci…

Van : oh…c'est avec plaisir pas de souci…

Ven : faut y aller !

Vanitas porta Roxas sur son dos et pris la main de Ventus. Ils courèrent hors de la cave quand Axel leur sauta dessus.

Axel : faut ce magnez ils ont appelé les renforts !

Vanitas : prends Roxas sur ton dos

Vanitas posa Roxas à Terre et Axel s'en approcha. Craintif il se recula d'un pas.

Axel : n'es pas peur de moi, je vais te sortir de là ! Viens !

Il ouvrit ses bras en tendant ses mains vers le blond, qui s'approcha avec douceur et peur. Une fois entre les bras d'Axel, il le souleva comme une princesse et courra. Vanitas souleva Ventus et le mis sur son épaule. Ils se mirent à courir et quand Ventus leva la tête, il eut deux vues : les fesses de Vanitas et un mec au cheveux bleu devant un grand grisé mate de peau courir à une vitesse hallucinante !

Ven : PLUS VITE ! Saïx et Xemnas nous poursuivent ! S'ils nous attrapent on est morts !

Le brun et le Roux ( ?) courèrent plus vite et Axel défonça la porte d'entrée en sautant dessus. Roxas et Ventus profitèrent de la brise du soir et Ventus hurla :

Ven : WOOOOAAAA ENFIN LIBRES !

Roxas : con…content !

Roxas ria de bon cœur tirant un sourire à Ventus. Il joua avec les cheveux d'Axel qui appréciait tellement ce geste qu'il en rougissait.

Vanitas : Axel…à propos de Roxas et Ven…ce sont pas des gars comme les autres.

Axel : quand je regarde le gamin aux oreilles je me suis dit que aucun d'eux n'était pareil…

Ventus : nous étions tous particulier…Roxas et moi, des fantômes, Demyx un chat, Marluxia est un faucheur un vrai !, Vexen est un ancien scientifique, Xigbar était un garde de la reine c'est un elfe, Vanitas est un démon.

Axel regarda Roxas dans ses bras gazouillant entortillant les cheveux rouges autour de ses petits doigts tout sales.

Axel : Alors comme ça tu es un fantôme ? Tu es adorable tu sais ?

Roxas : me…merci…j'ai faim…

Son ventre gargouilla et Axel ria.

Axel : on va chez Réno et moi, vous allez tous prendre une douche, vous habiller et manger !

Axel parlait avec douceur à Roxas, tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Pendant ce temps Ventus et Vanitas regardaient les deux heureux devant eux. Ils étaient hors du champ de l'hôpital et montèrent dans la voiture d'Axel. Les autres étaient déjà partit depuis un moment sous les ordres de celui-ci. Ventus s'arrêta et tira Vanitas vers lui.

Ven : Vani…merci pour tout…je te remercierai jamais autant…

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue. Comme une promesse…il resta les lèvres posées sur sa joue devenue rouge quand Axel les interpela. Roxas devant souriait…

Axel ! oooohéééé ! On y va ? Vous ferez des folies de vos corps ce soir !

Rougissement de Vanitas et rire franc de Ventus.

Van : AXEL !

Tout le monde ria et Axel démarra sa voiture vers une nouvelle vie…celle qui commence réellement, celle qui finira cette fiction car non elle n'est pas finie :p elle vient juste de commencer !

une suite assez courte mais je ferai en sorte qu'il y ai plus de détail pour le chapitre 6

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^ on en sait plus sur la vie des pauvres gamins et on a enfin Rox, Axel et Réno qui auront un rôle important (Axel sauve toujours la vie à tout le monde) et le couple Ven/Van n'est pas formé car ce n'est pas le moment…le premier couple ? un indice parce que vous êtes sympas : miaou !

A SUIIIIIVRE ! gros bisous à nekote02 et kokoro-desu et akanya qui m'on suivie depuis le début ^^


End file.
